


Talents

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sherlock? Where mycroft has reader to work with sherlock an she has the same talents as him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talents

“Sherlock, it’s not going to be that bad. He said the she has the same talents as you, and how often do you meet someone like that?” Sherlock just glared at John next to him. They were on their way to Mycroft’s office to work on a high profile case, and apparently his brother didn’t think Sherlock would be enough, so he had to hire someone else. She claimed that she also had “the power of deduction”, but Sherlock doubted that she was telling the truth. And if she was they would be a lot less great than his.

The cab pulled up in front of the building, and Sherlock left John to pay for the cab as usual. He went straight up to his brother’s office, where Mycroft was sitting behind his desk reading the paper. When Mycroft heard the door open, he looked up and put the paper down.

“Ah, Sherlock, pleasantly to see you as always.” He said still sitting down. Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at Mycroft, and simply waited for him to continue talking. There was said nothing for quite some time, and meanwhile the brothers had their silent staring contest, John silently came in the room and shut the door. He placed himself in the side; he did not want to be in the middle of this.

“So brother, where is she?” Sherlock finally asked, after minutes of silence.

“Her cab should be here in about two to five minutes, depending on the traffic.” Sherlock huffed out a little breath; he didn’t like waiting when there was a case to solve. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Mycroft shouted, now getting from behind his desk to stand in front of him. You walk in, and Sherlock start deducing you at once. _Lives alone, no pets, quick shower before coming here, non-smoker, still carries a lighter in her pocket, perhaps for lending out? Cares about looks, but not too much, dresses smart._ These are just a few of the things he deduced even before you took three steps into the room. He then introduced himself.

“Sherlock Holmes. Pleasure to meet you.” You chuckled and gave him your name.

“I know who you are, I have seen you all over the papers, and your brother has told me a bit about you. And no need to lie, I know you don’t want to meet me.” Sherlock just looked at you, still unimpressed. You sighed and look up at him.

“You know, I actually know what I’m doing. I know you don’t believe me, so allow me to demonstrate.” You turned towards John, and stared talking.

“John had an early shift this morning, and overslept. You had to be quick with your shave, so there is still some shaving cream behind your right ear. You used to be in the military, but were sent home since you got shot in the left shoulder; your way of holding yourself gives you away. But what did you do in the military? Where you a chef? A tank driver? No, you were a doctor. Quite good one to I suspect, since you got the job at the surgery fairly easy, and still can run around with Sherlock without getting fired. I can go on, but I would much rather spend time on the actual case“. You now turned towards Mycroft, ignoring the very stunned John.

“Can we get the details and go?” you asked him. He held out a file, and you went over to grab it from him, but Sherlock was faster than you. He took it, and opened it, flipping through the pages. When you raised an eyebrow at him, he just said

“I’ll need to know the case won’t I?” before walking out the door. You heard Mycroft chuckle behind you, you had turned to follow Sherlock. “

My brother would never admit it, but he is secretly pleased that you were better than he hoped.” You gave him a smile, and left. John followed right after you, mumbling something that sounded something like “Great, two geniuses with the same ability together. They will piss each other off, and end up killing each other. Like it isn’t enough to deal with Sherlock.” John shut the door after him. Mycroft was pleased that Sherlock at least didn’t try to humiliate you at once. He needed this case solved as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
